


Harry’s “Scandal”

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fake Scandal, Jokes, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: The newspaper tries and cause a ruckus again. Draco and Harry just laugh at their foolishness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985233
Kudos: 88





	Harry’s “Scandal”

Draco finished plating their dinner and threw the small towel over his shoulder, walking into the living room where Harry was sitting with the paper. 

Gold wire-rimmed glasses glinting in the fire light. The blonde set down the plates on the small table in front of them and leaned back against the couch. 

“What’s in the paper today, Potter?” Draco asked, leaning over to look at it. 

Harry looked over to him, emerald eyes shimmering with mirth. “First of all, that’s Potter-Malfoy to you, love. And second, I’m regretting telling you we might need a divorce.” 

Draco raised a brow and took the paper out of his hands, reading the large bolded title on the paper. ‘Harry Potter Caught With Another Man?” was plastered on top, a moving picture of Harry drinking at the pub with some of their old hogwarts friends. 

The ravenette’s arm slung over one of them, grinning at a joke that was most likely just told. Drink in his other hand. 

The blonde chuckled and tossed the paper on the coffee table, handing Harry his dinner instead. “Oh yes, of course. I forgot you were totally shagging your bother-hood friends.” Draco responded, starting to eat his own dinner.   
  


Harry snorted and almost choked on a piece of his food, coughing with a smile on his face. “Well, at least you should know you're a better snogger.” Harry bit back. 

Draco hummed and kissed his husband, rolling his eyes. “I better be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I know it was a bit short....but I’ll make more one-shots! No worries. You can check out my account 
> 
> Hope you liked reading my fellow potter heads!


End file.
